


The headcanon/prompts list with additional chapters

by Ajalea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Lists, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajalea/pseuds/Ajalea
Summary: A list of 150+ headcanons a friend and I came up with. First chapter is the list with headcanons, the other chapters will be inspired by that list.The list is free to use! Check the first chapter or the collection for more information~Title is under construction ^^'





	1. The list

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to use anything about this list, feel free to do so! I put it here so other people can get inspired by it too ^^ 
> 
> Should you use something, first of all, I would love to read it :D I'd also very much appreciate it if you mentioned my name somewhere and please feel free to add your work the 'xxx' collection (or ask me to do that)
> 
> Anything after the 'first' chapter is what I wrote myself, inspired by this list, and I'll use the numbers of the prompts/headcanons in the title of the following chapters

  1. Otabek loves animals and animals love him
  2. Victor can't clean shit
  3. Yurio has a pass for the zoo, where he regularly visits the felines
  4. Mila (and Sara) loves beauty vlogging and they sometimes vlog together
  5. Victor loves karaoke, once Yuuri has introduced him to it
  6. the triplets are holding a bet for how long it will take for Yurio to realize he's gay for Otabek
  7. Yuuri isn't scared when watching horror movies, Victor is
  8. Isabella is really good friends with Mila & Sara (Isabella is bi and M&S are gay as fuck, so they make good buddies)
  9. JJ's lil bro is actually a national team ice hockey player (or almost national team player, he's in the Canadian selection I guess)
  10. Otabek likes taking pictures for aesthetics (like pretty skies, churches and stuff)
  11. Otabek brings a present every time he is invited to someone's place, even when the rest keeps telling him he doesn't have to do it
  12. No one can dislike Otabek
  13. a kid once spilled ice cream on Otabek's jeans and he gave them money to buy a new cone
  14. Leo and Guang Hong have promised each other to save the other if the situation in their country becomes too horrible (both China and the US are at least a little fucked up atm so)
  15. as a bday present, Yuuri invited Phichit to his family home (and onsen) (and he can get exclusive shots of Yuuri)
  16. considering Otabek had a motorbike in Barcelona, he either takes his own with him or he rents one everywhere he goes
  17. Otabek once rescued a squirrel and it kept following him everywhere
  18. Yuuri has seen The Photos of The Thing and swears to never touch alcohol again (he does tho)
  19. after every competition the people who're present get together to catch up
  20. Victor had tried a shrink/psychiatrist/y'know the year before his break but it didn't work out because they were a fan of his
  21. Seung-gil is The Ace **™** of the bunch
  22. Chris lets Victor pick his music
  23. Yurio lets his hair grow because he doesn't like people touching (and cutting) his hair very much OR Yurio lets his hair grow because he doesn't like the small talk at the hairdresser's
  24. Yuuri is actually much better at speaking English than Victor
  25. Victor sometimes unconsciously uses Russian while talking to Yuuri and Yuuri learns Russian that way (he plans on studying the written language too once he really retires)
  26. Victor and Chris get their nails manicured when they can (together)
  27. JJ genuinely forgot to invite Yurio to his wedding, but Yurio said it was a sign of the gods
  28. Victor tried on make-up once on Yuuri off the ice, but Yuuri immediately got more attention than Victor so now Yuuri is banned from using make-up off the ice forever (Yuuri doesn't mind)
  29. Victor designs his own skating outfits
  30. when Victor was very smol, he modelled once for a famous designing company
  31. Chris' first kiss was with a girl when he thought he could still deny his gayness (surprise, he couldn't)
  32. Victor let his hair grow when his parents wanted him to keep it short OR Victor let his hair grow after a compliment from a fan
  33. Yuuri introduced Victor once to (shoujo) anime (ohshc), but Victor got very emotional so now he's banned from watching it
  34. Victor can very proudly count to ten in Japanese
  35. Yuuri got actual hate mail for getting together with Victor, but they used those letters to fuel the fireplace
  36. Otabek's leather jacket was a birthday present from his family
  37. Otabek looks up to Victor and had known him since the European Championship two years before the anime
  38. Otabek has lenses and when he's not wearing them he does the squinty eye thing (and looks angry (like he did during that one press conference when he sat next to Victor))
  39. Mila is an ice cream person when she's on her period
  40. Mila and Sara are period-synched
  41. Yakov and Lilia divorced because neither was home 300 days of the year and they basically never saw each other, tho the love was there
  42. with every genuine fan letter that arrives at Victor's place, he thinks it's for Yuuri
  43. Yurio owns at least a dozen shirts sent by his fan club, but he won't throw them away because they have felines on them
  44. Yuuri _and_ Victor are members of the Yurio fan club
  45. Victor is really good at making pancakes
  46. Yurio got one ear pierced in his 15th bday, but was forced to take it out by his mom, because it looked 'indecent' and it closed before it had time to heal
  47. Yurio uses make-up regularly because he knows it looks good on him and to hide the bags under his eyes he got from gaming all night
  48. Yurio is actually really smart, despite having nearly no time for school
  49. Yuuri and Victor love movie marathons (hp, marvel and the hobbit/lotr are faves), 10/10 would cuddle even though they never manage to finish the marathon without one of them falling asleep on the other
  50. Victor is afraid of spiders, just like Sara. Mila isn't and is known for throwing spiders at Victor when she can get a hold of them
  51. Victor was used to eating everywhere but at home when he was home (he only learned to cook when Yuuri arrived)
  52. Victor's hair turns a few shades lighter when it turns gray
  53. Mila once tried pair skating, but decided men couldn't handle her
  54. Sara can lift Mila above her head, Mila can lift most men
  55. Isabella asked Yuuri (because he was most less likely to refuse) to teach her how to skate to surprise JJ (he was surprised and he cried. A lot.)
  56. Victor's favorite animal is a peacock
  57. Yuuri's is a seal maybe
  58. Yurio's favorite pokemon is Ninetales
  59. Yuuri’s hips don’t lie (like he drunk-grinded against Victor)
  60. Toshiya and Hiroko met at a party where Toshiya was slightly drunk
  61. Minako and Mari once tried a relationship, but they were better off as friends and are besties
  62. the first time Phichit experienced snow, he and Yuuri accidentally missed training because they were having a snowball fight (Phichit won)
  63. Celestino sees all his students as his children
  64. Georgi can’t swim
  65. Yurio and Otabek usually speak Russian to each other
  66. Chris isn’t a strip-drunk, he just likes to strip (not necessarily when drunk)
  67. Yuuri had never had pizza before his first trip abroad
  68. Georgi is a really protective guy (in a good way!)
  69. JJ snores and Isabella thinks that’s cute
  70. Michele is afraid of making a move on someone
  71. Michele and Sara were raised by their aunt and uncle, who had no children of their own
  72. Minami has a signature (on a photograph) of Yuuri framed and hanging in his bedroom
  73. Chris’ pink fur handcuffs disappeared one day during a competition and were miraculously returned the next day without anyone knowing who did it
  74. Victor has wanted to visit Hawaii to search for Stitch
  75. when Victor was a child, he would throw his wishlist out of the window because he thought it would get to the north pole like that
  76. Victor doesn't like to cry in front of others
  77. Yurio cries over Disney movies
  78. Victor doesn't display his trophies
  79. Yurio receives a warm welcome from Otabek’s family
  80. Every adult (legal drinking age in Japan is 21) in Hasetsu has had a drink with Minako at least once
  81. Minako bought her snack bar with the first salaries she’d earned with ballet
  82. Yuuri refuses to this day to look at the pictures of the banquet
  83. because Victor is so forgetful, Yuuri plasters entire walls with post-it notes (and Victor still manages to forget everything)
  84. if it existed, Victor would have a ‘coaching for Dummies’
  85. all the skaters are either einzelgängers or have mostly skating friends
  86. Victor likes more random dates while Yuuri likes to plan them beforehand
  87. Victor fears turning 30
  88. Emil started out as a long distance skater, but changed to figure skating after doing it one time
  89. Phichit and Chris hold wingman bets for their (shared) friends
  90. Yurio sometimes insults Yuuri, thinking he wouldn’t understand, but Yuuri has learned enough Russian to know what Yurio is saying (aka he mostly knows insults and lovey-dovey words Victor uses for him)
  91. Victor only stays in hotels that have a pool _and_ a nice view
  92. Yuuri sometimes have to poke Victor to ensure it’s all still real
  93. _Otabek is Muslim_
  94. Phichit has a young sister that he adores
  95. Victor conveniently uses his fame when he has to (like with getting dinner reservations or generally cutting lines)
  96. the moment Yurio outgrows Yuuri, he won’t shut up about his own height
  97. Victor every once in a while gives an interview on national television
  98. Lilia miscarried once and she never got over it (Yakov doesn’t know, it all happened when they were apart from each other and she never told him)
  99. Seung-gil has family in North-Korea, though his family never speaks of them
  100. Phichit introduced Yuuri to Bollywood movies and he loves it. They hold marathons when they get together
  101. Victor and Yuuri can’t decide on who takes whose last name
  102. Phichit and Chris are going to be the two’s best men. Yurio is the ring bearer
  103. JJ doesn’t hold grudges against Otabek after his Short Program
  104. Isabella is literally an angel 10/10 would date
  105. GIRLS NIGHTS with Sara, Mila and Isabella. Mari&Minako got invited too once
  106. Yurio’s mom is a (former) international model
  107. the only one in JJ’s family not doing anything in sports is his little sister, who is still in high school but wants to do IT
  108. Victor runs the Katsuki Yuuri fanpage, Minami co-runs it when he has time
  109. Phichit contributes to all fanpages with candid pictures
  110. Seung-gil loves fantasy books and often brings a book with him when going abroad
  111. some hater once said something rude to Leo about his skin color and Guang Hong had to be restrained from attacking the dude
  112. Victor once tried the Naruto run after he saw it on YouTube. He fell
  113. Yurio filmed it and sent it to Yuuri for blackmailing purposes
  114. Nikolai sold shoes before he retired and became a fulltime Yurio fan
  115. Mila is a vodka aunt
  116. the triplets, Phichit and Chris share their (blackmail) pictures to each other
  117. Leo visits his family in Mexico at least once a year. They're proud of him
  118. Mari is completely fine with staying in Hasetsu and working for her parents when needed. She doesn't need a partner
  119. Victor decided Yuuri's glasses+sexy hair only belongs in the bedroom and should never be visible in public. Yuuri disagrees (and so do the others)
  120. Yurio owns two crop tops and wears them regularly
  121. Victor is still convinced ninja exist
  122. Yuuri, Victor, Phichit, Yurio, Otabek and JJ are used to late-nighters
  123. there's a local museum in Hasetsu mostly filled with things that concern Yuuri
  124. Yuuko has donated Yuuri's first skates to said museum, along with childhood pictures
  125. Mila once tried to cut Yurio's hair as a joke but she screwed up, which resulted in him having a terrible haircut before he could let his hair grow out again
  126. JJ is jealous of the ‘cool' look Otabek is emitting with the same haircut and strives for the same look
  127. Victor carries chap stick with him 24/7
  128. during Yuuri's training in Russia, his parents send him a package with Japanese food monthly and they skype every few days
  129. Leo and Otabek have had interesting conversations about religion. Phichit joined too a few times
  130. Victor was very lonely as a kid and he used skating to escape from it
  131. Victor doesn't know how to act around children, Yuuri does
  132. Phichit doesn't normally use a filter for his own selfies because He. Is. Perfect. his face is flawless
  133. Chris likes the occasional heavy metal music
  134. like Victor, Phichit can look like an angel while seriously threatening your life
  135. Chris has a very small heart tattoo on his butt cheek (Victor was there when he got it)
  136. Michele likes ancient Roman art (mostly statues) and loves walking through Rome to soak in the beauty of the city
  137. Yuuri has never been into Tokyo, only changing planes at the airport
  138. Phichit’s family has never seen him perform other than on tv, so the other skaters buy his family plane tickets to see him live (Phichit cries when he sees them right after his performance)
  139. Victor sometimes wears glasses for aesthetics
  140. Georgi is also attending drama school
  141. Leo is good at math and is thinking about becoming a maths teacher once he retired skating
  142. because Otabek doesn't drink and has a driver's license, he is often appointed at the ‘taxi driver’ for the rest of the bunch. Yuuri doesn't like to drink after he heard of his escapades at the banquet, but he doesn't have his license
  143. Victor doesn't do jetlags what's a jetlag?
  144. Phichit doesn't sleep aboard airplanes because he likes to look out the window
  145. Mila and Sara practice pair skating when they're together. They swap lifting positions every now and then
  146. after Victor, Mila is the most satisfied and content Russian skater with her relationship
  147. Michele once tried the ‘bad boy/delinquent’ look, but changed right back when Sara laughed at him
  148. Emil’s family runs a hotel
  149. Phichit gets smooched a lot, by friends and fans
  150. like Otabek, no one can ever dislike Phichit. He is the sun
  151. Hasetsu got more tourists after Yuuri's comeback and Yu-topia has never had so many guests
  152. Lilia is one of Minako's icons
  153. Yurio has really fast reflexes
  154. Yurio has once compared Otabek to a calm, clear and starry night
  155. Yuuri uses tv series and movies to improve his English
  156. Victor has starred in various national and international tv series and though he can't act and forgets his lines constantly and does what he wants in general, he is popular and well liked
  157. Mila rocks her bed head
  158. Hasetsu beach is popular among couples
  159. One time Yuuri accidentally called Victor ‘Vicchan’ and Victor just O♡O’ed and wanted Yuuri to repeat it. Yuuri refused



 My friend's list*:

  1. it's a fandom popular hc but Victor and Chris were totally fuck buddies until Chris met his mystery man. Then, Victor automatically became the best wingman ever, as in, he listened to Chris rant about the adorable guy he met on the phone for hours (and Chris did the same when Victor met Yuuri)
  2. Yuuri and Phichit probably also tried some things out together but never actually had sex, and they decided they wouldn't really work as anything like that anyway
  3. Leo’s family consists of musicians, and he's really awesome at music (as in able to play multiple instruments) like all of them but he decided to focus on skating instead, so he felt like he was letting his family down until they told him they were completely fine with him skating instead
  4. Phichit reads (and probably writes) fanfiction
  5. Yuri and Otabek often skype until one of them falls asleep, and the other stays and watches until they're both asleep (and whoever wakes up first would also watch the other sleep for some more before finally disconnecting)
  6. Minami got tired of not being noticed (in competitions or just in general) so he dyed part of his hair red
  7. JJ probably pours maple syrup over his chest sometimes hoping Isabella would want to lick it off but she refuses (she loves him but enough is enough) (yes this one is more jokingly) he would though he's a True Canadian™
  8. Guang Hong’s parents don't approve of him skating because it's not considered manly/because it's considered gay
  9. Yuuri and Victor are constantly touching, of course they're always holding hands, and when they're out with their friends they only need one chair because they’ll be sitting in each other's lap anyway (and their friends’ reactions are either ‘aw cutest shit ever’ or ‘ew so gross’ there's no in between)
  10. Victor is fluent in French (thanks to Chris) and one time he said sth in French when he was making out with Yuuri and _wow holy shit that's hot -_ > rip Yuuri
  11. the skaters have a group chat
  12. Phichit threatened Victor in the worst possible ways should he ever hurt Yuuri. Meanwhile, like the awesome best friend he is, Chris high fived Yuuri and told him (top secret by whispering in his ear) what Victor likes in bed (Yuuri turned tomato and whacked Chris over the head, but later he tried it on Victor and it worked thanks Chris)
  13. Georgi used to be in the drama club during his school days. He was their star because he's really awesome at acting
  14. Otabek and Yuri once watched Titanic together but neither of them could see the romantic aspects, they just ended up ranting (Yuri ranted, Otabek pointed out some things Yuri forgot to mention, sending Yuri into a new round of ranting) about how it was illogical that they didn't share that piece of wood because they would’ve fit
  15. Meanwhile Victor cried when watching it with Yuuri
  16. the skaters were concerned about using swear words when the underage ones were present, until they found out Yuri probably knows more swear words than all of them combined
  17. Yuri is the first one who would join someone when they're jokingly call Victor and Yuuri gross (‘I know right? They’re so annoying and disgusting oh my god’), but the second an actual hater starts hating on them, well, lord have mercy because they're gonna be _destroyed_
  18. While Leo did the singing part in his song (it’s unclear if he did or didn’t) he asked his brother (or some other family member maybe? If he doesn't have a brother?) to do the rap part for him (his brother felt very honoured)



 

 


	2. 1. Those who are loved, are loved back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Otabek loves animals and animals love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is way too sappy but I don't care :)))

Otabek raised his hand to his shoulder, the back of it turned upwards with a few crumbs lying on it.

“Does this happen often?” Yuri looked at it curiously.

Otabek minimously nodded, as to not disturb the bird currently sitting on his shoulder. It investigated the crumbs with bright eyes before pecking at them.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” With a gesture from Otabek, Yuri lowered his voice.

Otabek brought a finger to his lips, indicating that they couldn’t talk at the moment.

Yuri understood, so instead he watched a second bird landing on Otabek’s shoulder with interest.

It seemed animals liked him. The day before three dogs couldn’t stay away from him and all Otabek could do was pet two at the same time, trying to satisfy them until the third one intervened and got attention too. The day before that a cat followed him everywhere and even jumped on his lap when he was waiting for the train.

“They really like you.” Yuri said, too loud. The birds flew away.

Otabek watched them.

“The birds I mean.” Yuri blushed and looked down.

Otabek smiled at him. “I know what you mean.”

Yuri scowled.

“You’re just jealous your cat likes me more than you.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Or,” Otabek took Yuri’s hand in his own, “you feel neglected.”

Yuri scowled some more. “That’s not true.”

“Then why are you holding on my hand so tightly?” Otabek smiled.

Yuri shrugged. “It’s warm.”

“I told you you should have brought gloves.”

“I have you, don’t I?”

Otabek sighed and held Yuri’s other (cold!) hand too. “So you do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° 
> 
> All the love for all of you :3

**Author's Note:**

> * my friend gave permission to post their ideas alongside mine ^^


End file.
